Crimes of Love
by starrily-night
Summary: The NCIS section doesn't have enough TIVA! So I'm changing that! This series of oneshots has it all! EXPLOSIONS! FLUFF! ANGST! LIFE-SAVING! MUSIC! BABIES! MAYBE A BIT OF SMUT! XD I will warn you about the smut, you know. T because I'm paranoid. TIVA!
1. Undercover in the Big Apple

**Welcome to my new series of Tiva oneshots! This will all lead up to some of my best yet. *insert many smilies here, as needed* Enjoy please!**

* * *

Ziva hated this. The last time she'd been undercover, at least she'd been near DC. But New York? It was a beautiful city, but she wanted to be near Tony, the man she loved.

She'd returned to her hotel room, her laptop was on and had been for a while, and her earbuds were in her ears. She'd left her iPod at her apartment, but she'd mysteriously found this one in her bag. No doubt Tony had left it there. She put in her earbuds and pressed play.

_**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City**_

She smiled at her favourite song.

_**I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do... Times Square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear it's true**_

Tony's name popped up on her IM, and he sent a message. _Hi_.

_**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance **_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen **_

_**Close your eyes... Listen to my voice it's my surprise, I'm by your side.**_

_Hi. _she typed back. _I miss you._

_I miss you too._ He responded.

_Do you know when I'm leaving?_

_Hold on. _ After a pause, he said, _Not til after New Year's._

_Damn._

_Merry Christmas anyway._

_I don't celebrate Christmas._

_You think I care?_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got trains and planes and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way.**_

Would he?

_**Our friends will all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because**_

_**We know that none of them have felt this way**_

She laughed at that line. It was so true.

_**Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through**_

_**The world will never ever be the same and you're to blame**_

_Call me? _She finally typed in.

His name disappeared from her online list.

Ziva sighed. She had another song in her head.

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Are like shooting stars?**_

_**I could really use a wish right now...

* * *

**_

New Years in New York City was one of the greatest New Year's a person could get. Ziva thought she should count herself lucky that she was staying this long anyway.

As she watched the ball begin to drop, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see who it was, but she could hardly tell. Only when he said, "Want an earbud, Zi?" did she realize it was Tony.

_**1,2 - 1 2 3 4  
give me more lovin then i've ever had.  
make it all better when i'm feelin sad.  
tell me that i'm special even when i know i'm not.  
make me feel good when i hurt so the night sky  
barely gettin mad,  
im so glad i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy,  
as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
give me more lovin from the very start.  
piece me back together when i fall apart.  
tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
make me feel good when i hurt so bad.  
best that i've had.  
im so glad that i found you.  
i love bein around you.  
you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)  
theres only one thing two do three words four you.  
i love you.  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
and that's what i'll do.  
i love you. i love you  
(i love you)  
you make it easy, its easy as 1234  
theres only one thing two do three words four you i love you  
(i love you)  
theres only one way two say those three words  
thats what ill do i love you  
(i love you)  
i love you i love you.  
one two three four i love you.  
(i love you)  
i love you  
(i love you)**_

"That's how I feel, Zi." he said to her._** "I love you."**_

"I love you too." She kissed him just as the ball dropped. Snow began to fall and the two continued to kiss all through the celebrations of New Years

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL KILL ALL YOUR FAMILY! :D No I won't, but there will be no second chapter til I get 5! C'mon, even a smiley face? ANYTHING?**


	2. Her Small Fingers

**Now we have a problem.**

**Thank you to the six people who reviewed (calm down shippudenfanatic, i won't kill your family] but I got 322 hits!**** Luckily, my inbox flooded with "favorite story" and "story alert" messages.**

**You're good.**

**Here's a baby fic to say thank you.  
**

* * *

I never thought much about fingers. You don't have much time to, working at NCIS. Most girls are always painting their nails or getting temporary tattoos, while I, I shoot a gun with my fingers.

Sure, I've named all my fingers. The gun finger, the bird, the ring finger, the teacup finger- I know my etiquette- and the all important button finger.

I check my fingers. Still wobbling all over the place. I shouldn't have had all that soda.

I am sitting outside Ziva's hospital room, twiddling my button fingers anxiously. Abby, lo and behold, is painting her nails right in front of me. I check my watch. It has been 18 hours, and I know for a fact that Ziva's okay. What I want to know is, is my baby okay?

_Ziva's POV_

"_I am pregnant."_

_The men she has fooled with those words! Being a girl at Mossad meant you sometimes had to lie to prevent yourself from getting killed. In all, over the past years for Mossad, she has fooled 35 men with those words. She has even fooled Tony, McGee, two agents from NCIS LA, and Saleem with those words._

_Now she doubts that anyone will believe her._

_Legs all folded up underneath her, Ziva stares at the small white stick, which proclaims, clearly in blue letters, that she is, really and truly, pregnant. It is the third test to say so. It is a fact. She will have a child. Tony's child._

_She breaks the stick in half and wraps her arms around her legs. Her apartment, destroyed in a fire, is being renovated, so she is staying at Tony's. One night of drinking. One night of passion. That's all it will ever be. They would have had nothing else._

_But this child, he or she will tie the two partners together forever. They will never rid each other of the other's presence. They will be forced to see each other, over and over again, in order to make sure the child grew up with both of it's parents._

_There is a knock on the door that sends uncomfortable vibrations all up and down Ziva's spine. "Zi? You in there? We'll be late for work."_

_She throws the broken test back on the pile. "I do not feel well enough to go to work today." she says softly._

"_Oh. All right. I'll tell Gibbs."_

"_You do not have to. I will call him myself."_

_The moment Tony leaves she dials Gibbs number. "Ziver? What's wrong?" he asks her._

"_I think... I am pregnant." she says softly._

"_Tony's?"_

"_It was an accident!"_

"_I understand, Ziva. Don't worry about it. Vance and I will work it out."_

BACK TO TONY"S POV

God, she'd been so beautiful that day. I'd returned home from work and she was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with blank eyes. The moment she realized I was there she told me she had to tell me something important.

She gripped my arms with those long beautiful fingers- see, I'm thinking about fingers more now- and then she said what I'll never forget.

"Tony, I am pregnant."

I knew immediately the baby would be mine.

Three months later, we had a test. A baby girl. Ziva was so pleased.

Now we were here, nearly five months later, and the fear is beginning to build inside of me. What if I couldn't love my daughter? What if I decided the best thing for her would be to leave her and Ziva behind and move somewhere else? What if... What if I fell in love with another woman who wasn't the mother of my child? What if I ran off with that woman and my daughter never saw me, never heard from me ever again. Panic begins to build. _I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a father. I can't promise commitment to Ziva or to the baby. I can't. I can't. I can't._

Then the doctor is calling me into the room. They must've gotten the baby out okay, because there's a newly stitched up scar on Ziva's stomach and she's still out cold. The doctor turns to me and is holding out the baby and I think, _This is it. This is the moment when I decide to stay or to go._

And I'm looking at the baby and every single muscle stops working. I have the brain power to sit in a chair next to Ziva, because the baby is so... I can't even begin where to describe her. She has Ziva's mouth, that slight curve that hints at a smile even when she's boiling mad. She has those Israelite features I fell in love with the first day we met. The only thing of mine she has are my enticing- did I just say that?- blue eyes. A vivid sky blue, exactly the shade of my eyes. She is staring at me with those blue eyes as if to say, _Well, here I am! Ta-da! What do you think?_

I lift my gun finger and move it to stroke her cheek, and all of a sudden the baby's hand shoots from under the blanket and grabs my finger. I stare at those small fingers and, for the first time, I truly think about fingers. Really and truly. In that one move, just grabbing my finger, she has captured my heart. At that moment, all the panic, fear, and whatifs melt away. How could I leave this girl, my daughter, behind for anyone else?

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Ziva asks me to choose the name, and I do. Talia. She is the perfect combination of ninja and charm, and she looks exactly like a Talia would. I know Ziva is pleased that I chose to honor her sister.

Ziva chooses her middle name, Kelly. I think she chose it for Gibbs. This will be, after all, his granddaughter, seeing as neither of our parents will fill the position.

Ziva signs all the papers while I hold Talia again. I reach my gun finger down again and she grabs it, but this time, she puts it in her mouth. The delicate sensation of her gums against my finger tickles.

I never thought much about fingers before that day. March 17th. The day that one hand captured my heart and became my whole world.

I never knew that her small fingers could have so much power. I do now, and will remember it forever.

My name is Tony DiNozzo. I am an agent of NCIS. I am witty, charming, smart- okay, not so much- and has a movie quote for every occasion. I grew up in Long Island but currently live in Washington DC. But there is one other thing I can add to the list of the things I am.

Father.

* * *

**I don't see how hard it is! Click the blue button, add a smiley face, click submit, and continue on your merry way! NOW I WANT TEN REVIEWS OR I'LL KILL A CHILD UNDER EIGHT.**


	3. Say Something, Anything

**HEY AGAIN EVERYONE!**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**I've decided to give you all a BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Ziva and most of the team were at the crime scene, in a pretty rural town in West Virginia. Ducky was subdued for once, Gibbs and McGee were silent, only making a few passing comments, and Ziva was silently taking pictures. Maybe it was the lack of Tony that had them quiet for once._

_Ziva had a nagging feeling that whatever Tony was doing, it wasn't good. She couldn't complain, seeing as Vance was there, and he barely noticed that Tony was not there._

_They all heard a screeching of car tires. When the team whipped around to see where the noise was coming from, they saw a Camaro crash headlong into a black convertible. The man in the convertible flew out of the car and slammed head-first into the ground. Ziva and McGee cringed. _

_As soon as the smoke cleared. McGee took one look at the Camaro and said, "That's Tony's car!"_

_Ziva stared blankly at the car._ No. No, it's impossible._ Gibbs' arm came around her, and the next thing she knew, she'd buried her face in his shoulder and let the tears go._

_"Boss." McGee suddenly said. Ziva's head snapped up to see Tony, unscathed, walking toward them._

_"Sorry I'm late, boss." Tony brushed past both of them._

_"How the hell did he do that?" McGee asked furiously.__  
_

* * *

Ziva enters the men's room, where Tony is freshening up. He doesn't noticed that she'd walked in until she says, "Tony."

He turns to face her. "Ziva."

"You almost died today." She says firmly.

"Ziva..."

"I'm tired of pretending I do not care when thing like this happen!"

He watches her without blinking.

"If you had died, we would never had had the chance to talk about what we need to talk about."

"Ziva..."

"Somalia."

He stares at her.

"Look, I..."

"Ziva!" She looks at him, prompting him to go on. He sighs. "I wasn't in that car."

"What?"

"I wasn't in the car! I set up the crash, but I wasn't in the car!"

"You killed an innocent man? Tony, you could go to jail for that!"

"Well, it's a good thing he wasn't innocent, then." Tony locks the door to the men's room. "Ziva, he is- was- an assassin. Mossad hired him, against your father's will, to kill you."

She stares. "What?"

"Vance informed me three weeks ago. I've been investigating this outside of NCIS; Gibbs doesn't even know. Vance told me I could do anything necessary to keep his team safe and he'd help me out. I was tipped off early this morning that the assassin was planning a drive-by at the scene. I had to act fast. A buddy of mine who owes me a favour lives up there. I saved his life three years ago, and I told him if he did this for me, I'd consider the debt repaid."

"Did he know it was going to be suicide?" Ziva asks angrily.

"Of course he did. I'm not that stupid. He's only got a couple days left to live and he'd rather go out with a bang. I let him borrow my car-" he gulped slightly- "and told him to do whatever he needed to do to keep you safe. He called me an hour later and told me he had to crash. I agreed before I remembered he was driving my car."

"And you didn't call him?"

"I realised I didn't care. It was the sacrifice I had to make. My beautiful car for my beautiful partner."

She watches him as he calms down over the loss of his car. He looks at her. "Say something. Anything."

"So you didn't almost die today. I understand that. But there will be other times when you almost die and we will never have talked about Somalia!"

"What do you want to know?" he asks her.

"You thought I was dead, and you came anyway. I asked you why you came. You told me you couldn't live without me. Why?"

"Because I meant it." he says simply.

They are the four words she wanted to hear, but she wasn't sure if he really meant them.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, Ziva." He says it so softly she's not sure if he's really saying it. She reaches for the lock, but Tony grabs her wrist."Oh, and Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Gibbs told me just as we entered the office- he has a new rule."

"All right, what is it?"

He pulls her closer to him. "Rule 52- Keep it out of the office. In agreement with Rule 51 and shattering Rule 12." With that, he leans down to kiss her softly.

"Have fun figuring out what to tell McGee." He grins and unlocks the door.

The moment she steps outside McGee grabs her shoulders. "Did you ask him?"

"What?"

"Do you know how Tony survived that crash?"

Tony exits the bathroom behind her. She smiles at him, turns to McGee, and says, "No, not a chance."

She laughs and, as she passes Tony's desk, she says, "Yes!" She grabs her things and leans over to give Tony a small kiss.

"Keep it out of the office, you two!" Gibbs yells from the balcony.

Ziva smirks and enters the elevator. As Tony gets his things, McGee looks at him. "How are you so lucky?"

Tony grins. "I don't know." He enters the elevator next to Ziva.

"Your place or mine?" she asks.

"Yours."

"I'm driving."

He fakes a groan. "I'm dead."

* * *

**Sorry about the errors, in the typing and crap, my computer hates me. I'll get it edited ASAP. I NEED REVIEWS OR I'LL SACRIFICE A CHICKEN.  
**


	4. Kiss Under the Stars

**Hello one, hello all!**

**I'm back with another ah-ma-zing one-shot for you all. Merry Christmahanukwanzaa, Happy Festivus, and a Happy New Year to you all!  
**

* * *

As Tony lounged at his desk, he noticed how bored Ziva looked. She was leaning forward, chin in one hand, drumming on her desk. Tony looked around. They were the only ones left in the office; why couldn't they have some fun?

"Hey, Zee-vah!" he said, as he plugged his iPod into his computer. "Abby told me she saw you air guitaring on the security feed the other night." Ziva looked up at him. "Maybe you could show me?" Ziva shook her head. "Aw, come on, I won't laugh!"

Ziva sighed. She pushed herself up from her chair and began to air guitar.

Tony sat back, stroking his chin. "Not bad." he conceded "It's missing something though. Here, let me show you." He set his iPod to shuffle. Luckily, it began to play an excellent air guitar song...

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an armageddon flame_

Tony grinned and began with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Ziva had joined him. They continued straight through five other songs, including...

_Whoa, we're halfway there_

_Whoa, livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

Tony and Ziva were laughing so hard they could feel tears running down their faces. Then Tony realized what song was coming on next and froze...

_And you asked me what I want this year  
and I try to make this kind and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Ziva immediately stopping playing. She stared at the iPod, then at Tony as he stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

"We should dance together." Tony said softly. After some hesitation, she stepped forward and placed her arms around his neck. His hands came to her waist, and they swayed and stepped all around the Bullpen.

"I thought these sort of dances were supposed to be slow." Ziva said.

"Not all of them." Tony said. "This is one of those songs that, if you heard it, you'd remember you danced to this song."

Ziva nodded slowly. Tony turned off his iPod after that song, they packed up their work without a sound, and entered the elevator, feeling closer than ever.

**(Wait, I'm not done yet!)**

While this was going on, a storm had brewing and they exited the building to a downpour. Ziva remembered one of the movies Tony had shown her, where the two main characters kissed in the rain. She glanced up at Tony and knew he was thinking the same thing.

She knew what happened if Gibbs found out. Honestly, she didn't care. She grabbed the front of Tony's drenched shirt and kissed him passionately. His arms immediately came around her and responded enthusiastically.

"Gibbs will kill us when he finds out. " Tony breathed to her when she stopped.

"I don't care." Although she'd ended the kiss, their foreheads were still touching, and they were both soaking wet. "I don't care about him or Rule 12 or anything else. I only care that I love you." There. She'd admitted it.

"I love you too." Tony kissed her again. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"I was scared you'd leave me for the blonde up the street."

Tony smiled as she got her American phrase right. "Like I would." he scoffed. "Why would I? If I would, how could I? No one can surpass your beauty, your intelligence, your independence. You're everything I could want, Ziva, so why would you worry?"

She smiled as she kissed him again. It was turning out to be the best night of her life, she realized, and she and Tony kissed in the storm.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N- Not really under the stars, but it's still pretty good, eh? **

**A/N 2- Can you tell I love Green Day?  
**


	5. Tears

**I don't know what it is with me and baby fics, but here's another one!**

* * *

In her apartment, Ziva watched news of an explosion, from somewhere across the country. Tony had been sent on an undercover mission in Los Angeles, working with NCIS Los Angeles team. Ziva hoped that he was all right. She had to tell him something important.

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

"Ziva?" It was one of the L.A. Agents.

"Agent Callen? What is going on?"

"That news of an explosion on TV? You watching it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Tony caused that explosion, and we can't find him anywhere. Be sure to tell Agent Gibbs it wasn't my fault. Tony did it of his own free will."

"All right. I will tell him." Ziva hung up her phone, and dialed a number with shaking fingers.

"Hello. You've reached Tony's voicemail. Leave a message." She could almost hear his cocky grin, and she sorely hoped he was all right.

She never cried, never, but there had been one moment in Somalia. When she'd arrived, she'd been two months pregnant- with Tony's child. The day it was due, Saleem had cut it out- and killed it right in front of her. She still remembered its cries of pain. It had been her last piece of Tony.

Of course, when she opened her eyes next, Tony had been sitting in front of her, but for the seven months she'd been in Somalia, she's only had the child to hold onto. A piece of her partner, friend, and... something more.

Panic set in. _What if he never comes back?_ She couldn't live with out him, just as he could not live without her. Yes, she knew he'd been telling the truth in Somalia. Truth serum was part of the reason, but it was the hesitation and the strange look in his eyes, the look he' d had whenever he'd talked about Jeanne. But just because of those things, it didn't mean that Tony was in love with her. He could've just thought of her as a younger sister, but Ziva knew that she could never think of Tony as a brother.

She checked her e-mail. One new message from two hours before- from Tony. She held her breath as she opened it.

_Zi. Please listen to this. Whether or not I make it out, I'll never work up the guts. Please. Listen._

Under it was a link.

She pressed the link, waiting as the song began.

_**I text a postcard, sent to you**_

_**Did it go through?**_

_**Sending all my love to you.**_

_**You are the moonlight of my life **_

_**Every night**_

_**Giving all my love to you**_

Her breath caught in her throat. She knew this song.

_**My beating heart belongs to you**_

_**I walked for miles 'til I found you**_

_**I'm here to honor you**_

_**If I lose everything in the fire**_

_**I'm sending all my love to you.**_

She owned the album, as well as all the previous ones. Green Day was her secret obsession.

_**With every breath that I am worth**_

_**Here on Earth**_

_**I'm sending all my love to you.**_

_**So if you dare to second guess**_

_**You can rest **_

_**Assured that all my love's for you**_

She'd always hoped, but never thought...

_**My beating heart belongs to you**_

_**I walked for miles 'til I found you**_

_**I'm here to honor you**_

_**If I lose everything in the fire**_

_**I'm sending all my love to you.**_

She'd never thought that this was how Tony felt.

_**My beating heart belongs to you**_

_**I walked for miles 'til I found you**_

_**I'm here to honor you**_

_**If I lose everything in the fire**_

_**Did I ever make it through?**_

She found herself in tears again. For the second time in her life, she was crying.

"Thank you." She half rose from her seat at her laptop, turning.

"Tony?"

"The one and only." He had a long burn down the side of his face, but he was most definitely alive.

She half flew across the room to hug him. His arms came around her after a moment and he squeezed her. "Don't worry. I'm all right." he said softly.

"They... they could not... they did not know where you were!"

"Because they never listen!" he groaned. "I told them I was going to start the fire and jump on a plane back home. They must've thought I hadn't left."

"The song..."

"I felt it was time you knew." She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Don't say a word. I know what you'll say. See you tomorrow."

"Tony, stop." she said angrily. He turned slightly. "Tony did you just assume that I did not feel the same way about you?"

"Um... no?" She sighed. He feared that she would punch him.

"Tony, I cried, for only the second time in thirty-five years. I cried at this song because I never knew you felt that way. I love you, Tony."

He smiled at her. "Love you too."

She pulled him in for a kiss. There was no lust, no sexual desire. Only passionate love.

"Tony, I have to tell you something." she breathed between kisses

"What?"

"Tony... I..."

"You can tell me."

"Tony, I am pregnant."She bit her lip, waiting

"Oh, Ziva, that's great!" He laughed and kissed her again. "Is it mine?"

"Of course." He pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"Of course. Who's else would it be?" he asked her, smiling.

"I thought my clothes would be off by now." Ziva said softly.

"Oh no. Not while you're pregnant. I refuse to do that until our baby is out. I refuse."

She smiled up at him. She could live with that.

* * *

**Yes, they're both very OOC, but I don't care! REVIEW OR I'LL EAT MY COUSIN FOR DINNER.**


	6. Remember

**I got so many great reviews that you get another BONUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The boy had to be seven years old. He was on vacation at the family home in California, in the playground, when he heard a small noise. He looked at his dad, who was talking to his mom, then headed off to search for the noise.

He found the source of the noise in a bramble thicket, where he saw a little girl curled in a ball, sniffing. "Hello." he said.

She jumped up. "Go away!" she said in a heavily accented voice.

The boy shrugged. "Okay." He moved to turn away, but then she grabbed his arm. "No, I'm sorry. I... whipped out at you."

"It's lashed out." he corrected swiftly, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry! I can't control myself."

"She shrugged. "It's okay. I just... can't find my... my..."

"What?"

"My... I don't know..."

"Oh, are you from Israel?" She nodded and the boy continued, "You don't know the word you need?"

She quickly nodded.

"Okay, um, is it another person?"

She nodded again.

"Someone from your family?"

"Like, Mama or Papa?"

"Yeah. Are you looking for them?"

"No."

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes!"

"I guess you're looking for him, then." The boy grinned at her.

The girl laughed. "You have a nice smile."

"Thanks. What's your brother's name?"

"Ari."

"Okay." The boy led the girl out of the thicket and led her around the playground.

"Aw, we'll never find him!" She sat on the ground with a bump.

"No, wait. Is that him?" The boy pointed. Standing on the other side of the playground, looking bored, was a boy who looked a little like the girl.

"Yes!" The girl jumped up. "Thank you!" She began to run forward, but the boy stopped her.

"Hang on, how long will you be staying here?"

"For the rest of the..."

"Week?"

"For three more days." She smiled.

"Can I meet you at that bramble thicket tomorrow?"

"Sure!" She looked as though she wanted to go to her brother again, but then he said,

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

"It's Ziva. Ziva David. Yours?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, Anthony."

* * *

The next day found Anthony teaching Ziva some English words and phrases. He realized she was much prettier when she was happy.

"Husband." he told her. "That's a man who marries a woman. He becomes her husband. And she becomes his wife."

"Wife." She tried out the word.

"And they fall in love with each other." He told her. "Usually he buys her candy or flowers, and then he takes her out on a date. When he wants to marry her, he gives her a ring and, if she wants to marry him too, they become engaged. They have a wedding. In America, the woman wears white and she is the bride. Her soon to be husband is the groom."

"I'd like to get married." Ziva said. "Maybe."

"Why not?" Anthony asked.

"Well, I think that if I got married, I'd have to settle down. I never want to do that."

"I wouldn't make you do that." Anthony said. "I mean, if when we were older, we got married."

She smiled at him.

* * *

Two days later, she ran to the thicket, half in tears. "Anthony!" He poked his head out the bush.

"What's the matter? Did you lose Ari again?"

"No, but... I'm never coming back here!"

Anthony scrambled to his feet. "What?"

"I'm never gonna see you again!" She flung herself on top of him and he tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"I got you something." He held out a necklace. "I made it myself. It's a good luck charm. I hope it works."

She smiled through her tears and took the necklace. "I love it!"

"And the ring." He slid a gold band on her thumb, the biggest of her fingers. Even there it was too big. "Cause when we're older, I'll find you again. And I am going to ask you to marry me. I hope you'll remember me."

"I will. Just don't forget me, okay?" She slid a necklace into his hand. "It's the star of David, so you'll never forget me."

He smiled at her, gave her a quick kiss, and slid from under the bushes, and disappeared.

* * *

And she forgot.

For twenty-seven years, the necklace and ring remained in a little box, hiding in a corner of her closet.

His necklace remained on his neck, much too long after the string broke when he was ten and he overshot a little bit, but he always wore it. He remembered his Hebrew friend, but he forgot her name.

Isn't that the worst thing you could do?

* * *

Ziva was going through her jewelry when she came across the ring. She slid it on, not remembering who'd given it to her.

It fit perfectly on her left ring finger.

She admired it for a moment before taking the necklace and putting it on. It was a little long, but she loved it.

She remembered suddenly that a little boy named Anthony DiNozzo had given it to her, but it wasn't possible he was around. His family had reported him missing at age eleven. She'd stopped paying attention after that.

When she arrived for work the next morning, Tony glanced up- then froze. "Who gave you that?"

"Who gave me what?"

"That necklace!"

"Oh, an old friend." She gave him a look that had the message she was trying to convey. _Just drop it._

_

* * *

_

That evening, as Ziva got in the elevator, Tony entered after her. When the doors closed, he pressed the emergency switch. "Okay, where'd you get the necklace?"

"My friend Anthony. He vanished when he was eleven. I... I... Why do you care?"

Tony wordlessly drew the necklace from inside his shirt. The black Star of David glittered even in the dim light.

"Oh. Oh, my God!" Ziva cried, and flung her arms around his neck. "How could I have been so blind? Oh, I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't realize..."

"It's okay." Tony blew it off. "I mean, look, there's something I promised to do when we were seven, and now I intend to keep that promise. Ziva, please. We were friends when we were seven, and I told you I would marry you, cause I knew I would find you again. And I did, so please, my ninja, my Ziva, marry me?"

"Of course!" Ziva said, flinging her arms around his neck.

"I don't care what Gibbs thinks, either. I'm keeping a promise to the girl from the bramble thicket." Tony whispered to her.

She sighed into his shoulder. She'd found him. The little boy who'd helped her get back home.

**

* * *

REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE.**


	7. From Hebrew to Italian to Love

**Normally I am a very modest person. but I believe that this is my BEST work. And if the Hebrew character's don't show up, oh well. Sorry.**

* * *

Tony was bored. Really, really bored. There were no cases, only mountains of paperwork. Stealing a glance hat his brilliant ninja partner, he noticed she was simply sitting there, as bored as he was, also. He grinned and shot her an IM.

שלום זיוה (Hello Ziva)

She gave him a strange look at his use of Hebrew but answered him anyway.

Cosa vuoi, Tony? (What do you want, Tony?)

He chuckled at her use of Italian.

האם אתה חושב על נשמות תאומות? (Do you ever think about soulmates?)

He saw her bite her lip and noticed her begin to play with her ear. She's been doing that whenever she got nervous lately.

Spesso. (Often.)

מה אתה חושב עליהם? (What do you think of them?)

Penso che sia assolutamente possibile che qualcuno possa condividere il tuo cuore in quel modo. (I think it is entirely possible that someone could share your heart in that way.)

האם אתה חושב שמצאת את שלך? (Do you think you have found yours?)

Sì (Yes.)

מי זה אז? (Who is it then?)

Non posso dirlo. (I cannot tell.)

למה לא? (Why not?)

Lui non si sente allo stesso modo. (He does not feel the same way.)

Tony sighed.

E tu? Hai trovato la tua anima gemella? (And you? Have you found your soul mate?)

כן. (Yes.)

Ebbene? Chi è la donna fortunata? (Well? Who is the lucky woman?)

He was reluctant to tell her. What if... But he didn't want to think about that.

Dai, non ho tutto il giorno. (Come on, I don't have all day.)

ובכן, נשארנו במלון יחד בפריז, כאשר הבנתי את זה. לפעמים היא מחייכת כשאני התגוששות

שערה, היו לי גבה מתחילת, התוכן שלה לא יסולאו בפז, ואני לא יכול לחיות בלעדיה. (Well,we stayed in a hotel together in Paris when I realised it. She sometimes smiles when I tussle her hair, I've had her back since the start, her contents are priceless, and I can't live without her.)

He saw her eyes go slightly wide, but still she responded.

Capisco. (I see.)

זה היה בלתי נמנע. (It was inevitable.)

Nulla è inevitabile. (Nothing is inevitable.)

נמאס לי להעמיד פנים. (I'm tired of pretending.)

Fingendo che cosa? (Pretending what?)

כי אני לא מאוהבת בך (That I'm not in love with you.)

Bene, sai cosa? (Well, you know what?)

מה? (What?)

Così sono io (So am I.)

אז אני הנפש התאומה שלך מדי? (So am I your soulmate too?)

Devi solo sapere non è vero? (You just have to know, don't you?)

כן. אני כן עושה. (Yes. Yes, I do.)

Sì. (Yes.)

לארוחת ערב הערב בשעה שמונה? (Dinner tonight at eight?)

Sto guidando. (I'm driving.)

אני מת. (I'm dead.)

She shot him a small smile at his last words and returned to her paperwork.

Suddenly, another message popped up.

_McGee, how do I say, "I told you so, you owe me twenty bucks" in French?_

McGee swore loudly.

That night, Ziva and Tony went to a little Italian restaurant on the far side of DC. Both had pizza, classic, with pepperoni and sausage- Ziva had mushrooms.

They rode back to his apartment in silence. Once there, she leaned up to kiss him.

When they finally broke free, they were both panting.

Tony's mouth finally formed the words,

אני אוהבת אותך. (I love you.)

She smiled as she replied, Ti amo troppo (I love you too.)

* * *

**I WANT REVIEWS OR I'LL SACRIFICE A CHICKEN.**


	8. The Way Things Should Be

**The stupid line things won't work. Haha. This is quite short, and I wrote it in 15 minutes during the summer, but I find it sweet. Enjoy!**

Ziva stared at her phone, waiting for the phone call she knew would come. Tony apologizing, no matter what Gibbs said. Ziva didn't want his apologies. She wanted him to have been there! He made a promise and he didn't follow through again! She hated him for accepting the mission when her ceremony had been that day. The seat next to her left vacant hurt more than any torture she'd gone through in Somalia.

That was another thing they never discussed. Seven months she was tortured then one day Tony was sitting in front of her, obviously beaten up and a captive. It had taken him long enough to get there, then he'd said, "I just couldn't live without you, I guess."

After everything- Jeanne and his women slump, that shocked her the most. She waited for him to bring it up, but he never did. It was obvious he was waiting for her to mention it. How could she? She didn't get it!

Her phone buzzed. When she opened it, she realized it was not a call, but a text message.

"Got your six. Be there in ten."

She barely registered it when she realized she looked like a wreck. She ran into her bathroom to fix her mane of hair. By the time she'd finished, Tony was already at her door.

"Don't apologize. I don't want your apologies."

"Using contractions now, my ninja?" He entered her apartment. I didn't come here to apologize, I came because I got you a present from Mexico."

Ziva watched as he put his hand in his pocket. "Close your eyes." he said. "And no peeking!"

Ziva smiled as she shut her eyes and waited patiently as Tony lifted her wrist and put something around it. "All right, go ahead and open them now."

Ziva opened her eyes. Tony had given her a charm bracelet. It was small and light and not likely to make alot of noise if she had to be a "ninja," and it only had four charms on it- a scorpion, a glass heart, an American flag, and a crab. " The scorpion is for Scorpio, my zodiac sign. The flag is for my new home country, the crab is..."

"My zodiac sign." Tony finished. "And the heart is because..." He looked lost for words and he finally leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She twined her fingers through his bronze hair and kissed him passionately, the way things should be.

* * *

**Now the lines work. I don't know when the next one will be up, so review and it'll come faster!**


	9. Number 26

** It's been a while since I updated this, eh? I just haven't been writing as much NCIS fic as much as I used to! THIS PARTICULAR ONE is written in response to Tony's bucket list from "Engaged" NO SPOILERS FOR THE EP because I haven't seen it either. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

_#26- Tell her._

It was after another long day at the office, about two years after writing the damn bucket list, that Tony decided he couldn't bear it any longer. Luckily for him, he timed his exit perfectly so that Ziva was coming into the elevator with him.

The elevator. It was the place where lots of things had happened for the two of them. The elevator was their place, the one that Tony would remember forever as being the place where he and Ziva had had their important moments.

And this was the most important of all.

Before he could stop himself, tell himself it was a bad idea and let her go again, he reached over and pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator immediately went dark and Ziva turned to him. "Tony. What-"

He gripped her by the shoulders, effectively cutting her off. Anything he'd thought to say, any plans he'd made on how to do this flew out the window. "Ziva. God, Zi. I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Ziva asked, her voice wavering slightly although her demeanor was perfectly calm.

"I can't pretend that I'm not in love with you." The words came out, and he sounds so blunt that Ziva looked slightly shocked.

"Ziva, just listen to me. Every single day, every day I see you walk in and I almost tell you how beautiful you look. I hate that I can't. I hate that I can't come over to your apartment for no reason and see you with no makeup in sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt and tell you you look beautiful even then." He waved his hand aimlessly as he spoke.

"Other women… I never felt the same way about them. They were just… sex. But you... I wanna wake up with you every morning, make you breakfast in bed and buy you flowers for no reason whatsoever. I wanna go out for special dinners with you when it's just an ordinary Tuesday. I wanna have big blow-up fights that end in me apologizing and buying you chocolates and doing things to prove to you how sorry I am. And when you get sick I wanna be able to take care of you, make you whatever you want to eat and watch whatever you want on TV even if I hate it. I wanna stay up late and watch crap TV with you and fall asleep together every night. Hell, I'll even put up with the in-laws for you." Ziva simply watched him with something unreadable in her eyes while he rambled.

"And I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I just needed to tell you that." He leaned over, pressed the emergency stop button, and broke eye contact with her. It felt as though a giant weight were being lifted from his chest, admitting that to her.

He didn't realize the elevator had stopped until Ziva touched his arm. "Tony." she said quietly. Then she leaned up and kissed him and every synapse in his brain shorted out all at once. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breaking the kiss all too soon.

"Tony, how could you think I don't feel the same way?" Ziva whispered playfully.

Tony didn't answer, just buried his face in her hair and wondered.

He could get used to this.

* * *

**REVIEW OR MY BEST FRIEND GOES IN THE CAULDRON.**


End file.
